This Is My Now
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: When Ai's old boyfriend comes back and asks for her forgiveness what will Ueki do? What will happen between the two of them? And What will be left in the end? UekiAi One shot...hope you enjoy plz R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Law of Ueki.

_**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another Ueki/Ai fanfic! Lol hope you enjoy!! Please review! It is pretty short I must warn you though!!! Lol**_

**This is now:**

Ueki Kousuke was having a bad day, and even that was an understatement. He sat down on his sofa turning on the T.V. hoping that something would take his mind off what he had heard today… 'Why?' he thought…

_**Flashback:**_

_Rinko ran through the door of Ueki's office, slamming the door itself behind her. The new head of his company looked up at his worried friend. "Ueki have you heard?" she asked, she looked like she wanted to kill and start crying at the same time._

_"What's up Rinko?" He asked casually leaning back, giving his full attention to his friend…though he did figure that it would be something trivial. Now days she seemed less focused on work and more on the rumors that went around the office._

_"Akiko's back!" she practically screamed into Ueki's face. The green haired hero raised his eye brow. "What?"_

_"He's back!" She screamed again. "And he wants Ai back…"_

_**End Flashback**_

Of course Ueki knew what that meant. Akiko had been a man that Ai Mori had started to date…though he didn't like the idea or the person Ueki didn't protest, because it was Ai's life and he didn't have much say in the matter.

This was a few months ago and he had cheated on her…she broke it off and he didn't protest…Ueki had silently cheered. But now was a different story. Akiko was back and he wanted Ai back.

He was all through to how it was his fault and how it would never happen again. And Ai would probably fall for it and melt into his arms…just to get hurt again. That's when Ueki would have to be there for her…again.

It was no wonder Rinko was so worried I mean this boy had fooled Ai once he would probably do it again. Ueki just prayed Sano and Hideyoshi hadn't heard yet…or Akiko would be in some real trouble.

His phone rang, and he didn't bother to pick up…but on the third ring he got so annoyed he picked up and in a harsh tone saying: "Hello?"

"Hey man, how're you doing?" It was Robert's voice on the other side of the phone. "Yeah I'm ok…why did someone say that I wasn't?"

"No...Well..." Robert began again hesitantly, "I got a call from Rinko a little while ago she explained what was happening."

"Has she been telling EVERYONE?!" Ueki groaned, at the thought of him walking into the office in the morning tomorrow while everyone stared at him as if they were expecting something to happen.

Ueki simply gave Robert an excuse and slipped off the phone…he didn't want to talk not even to one of his best friends. He wanted to be alone now more than ever.

One week passed like this no real contact with anyone but his secretary dumping papers on his desk for him to sign, however it was one week later that Ai walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Why have you been ignoring me for the last week?!" she demanded in one of the harshest tones that Ueki had ever heard. He acted clueless hoping that acting innocent would get him out of this difficult situation.

"Don't play dumb with me mister! You know very well what I'm talking about!!" she said once again, it seemed her tone was going from angry to furious…so clearly acting innocent wouldn't help him today.

"Why don't you just go cry on that boyfriend of yours now?" Ueki said shooting her a glare. "Is this what it is about?!" She screamed.

"For your information I dumped him! I told him I never wanted to see him again and that I had found someone else! For the love of god Ueki I told him that I was in love with you!" She stopped cold in her tracks realizing what she had just said and admitted.

She covered her mouth with her hands. Ueki's eyes opened wide and he jumped up from his seat, he stood facing her now.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he questioned. "Because I was afraid she managed. "Afraid…? Afraid of what??" he demanded further.

"Of putting our friendship in danger!" she screamed out yet again. "I…" she started but she was not allowed to finish, because just at that minute…second…Ueki's lips touched Ai's.

**The End**


End file.
